Ma Soeur
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Naruto découvre qu'il n'est pas seul ! Il lui reste quelqu'un !


Coucou c'est moi XD! D'habitude j'écris des Yaoi et des histoires qui ne mélange pas plusieurs mangas mais celle ci date d'il y a très longtemps alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ce qui risque fort d'être le cas ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Ma Soeur**

Naruto rentre de mission. il est immédiatement convoqué chez Tsunade. Inquiet il s'y dirige à grands pas, il rentre sans frapper et voit Tsunade avec un air sombre, elle avait les yeux gonflées.

-Euh vous m'avais convoquer grand-mère? plaisanta Naruto pour adoucir l'air qui été terriblement tendu.

- ...

- Tsunade-sama? Que se passe t-il?

Naruto avait un horrible pressentiment.

- Tsunade ?

- Jiraya est mort Naruto. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton sans émotion.

Naruto resta figé quelques instants, puis demanda:

- Comment?

- ...

Tsunade avait baissait les yeux

- COMMENT?

- Tuer par le chef de l'akatsuki.

Il se retourna vivement et marcha vers la porte. Il s'arrêta une main sur la poignée et dit

- S'il avait été hokage il ne vous aurez jamais laissé partir.

Puis il sortit. Sa réaction avez été morne contrairement à une certaine personne.

**"Flash Back"**

Elle tapa sur la table qui se brisa, ses yeux étaient devenus jaune, une pupille de loup les agités elle avait laissé sortir le démon en elle sous l'effet de la colère

- ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSER PARTIR ? SANS RIEN FAIRE? IL FAISAIT PARTI DE VOTRE ÉQUIPE NON ? ET SA NE VOUS FAIT RIEN?

- Winry calme toi, tu va perdre le contrôle.

Tsunade était entouré de plusieurs ninja d'élite près a agir au cas où le démon surgirait. Elle s'attendait a cette réaction venant de Winry.

- QUE JE ME CALME? Le démon ne sortira pas. Mais vous me demandez de me calmer? Vous venez de m'ôter le dernier membre de ma famille et mon maître de surcroît, et vous voulez que je me calme ? Vous me dégoutez.

Winry sorti les larmes coulant de ces yeux bleus.

- Ne la suivait pas! ordonna Tsunade Vous vous ferez tuer... Mmmh Contacter Naruto.

**Fin flash back**

Naruto marchait dans la rue. il s'assit sur un banc des larmes coulant le long de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Jiraya murmura t-il la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il ferma les yeux, plusieurs scène passèrent. Jiraya son maître celui qui l'avait rendu plus fort, celui qui lui avait apprit le rasengan, celui avec qui il avait presque tout partager il ne lui avait même pas dit une seule fois merci, il ne serait plus là pour le voir grandir. il aurait tellement voulu qu'il le voit devenir hokage... une voix le fit sortir de ses pensée obscures

- Alors toi aussi tu le connaissait ?

Naruto tourna la tête et vit une fille les cheveux long et rouge le bandeau de konoha en bandana dans les cheveux et les yeux bleus profond.

-Tu sais que tu es sur mon banc préféré ?

- Désolé...murmura Naruto, il s'apprêta a ce lever quand la fille eu un petit rire triste

- Ce n'est pas grave viens je te fais un peu de place ,tu as le droit de rester tu sais

- Pourquoi c'est ton banc préféré?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Naruto la regarda attentivement et elle répondit:

- C'est là que j'ai vu la dernière fois mes parents entrelacés tout les deux tués par le démon renard.

Naruto fronça les sourcils

- "Alors elle aussi doit me détester" pensa t-il

- Que pense tu des Jinchuuriki ?

La fille ferma les yeux, la question de ce garçon la déstabilisait ainsi que sa présence

- Je pense notamment pour le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi (Naruto sursauta) je le pense très courageux!

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Comment ça ?

- Il faut du courage pour vivre avec un démon en soi, la solitude...

Ses yeux partirent dans le vague,

- J'ai toujours vu le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi comme un héros. Comme le voulais mon père...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- Qui était ton père ?

La fille se tourna vers Naruto le regarda et lui souris

- Minato, il s'appelé Minato mais tu dois le connaitre sous le nom de Hokage le 4ème. Tu peux fermé la bouche tu sais.

Il le fit

- le...le...4ème ?

-Ouaip! c'est quoi ton nom ?

C'est à ce moment que surgirent les ninjas d'élite. Ils empoignèrent la jeune fille. Naruto n'en croyais pas ses yeux, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle se débattit, hurla, jura. Naruto se lança dans la bataille en criant de la lâché. Ils l'assommèrent au moment où il vit deux grands yeux jaunes.

Il se réveilla sur un lit. La jeune fille été a ses cotés. Elle avait du sang partout mais elle souriait.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Oui sa va. Mais que s'est-il passé?

- Des ninja d'élite nous ont sauté dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ils t'ont assommé, j'ai réussi a m'en débarrassé et je t'ai emmené là dit-elle en ouvrant les bras. On est chez mon oncle, chez Jiraya en somme.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Il va me manqué, il était le dernier membre de ma famille.

L'atmosphère était paisible une grande relation c'était nouer entre eux deux. ils s'adoraient.

- Mais dit moi, avant de perdre connaissance j'ai vu...

- Deux yeux jaunes n'est ce pas ? Naruto hocha la tête. Je suis désolé que tu ais vu ça. en général quand quelqu'un un ami est blessé, ou en danger, il se réveille ou plutôt je le réveille, j'ai connu trop longtemps la solitude pour laisser quelqu'un tuer un être cher.

- Il?

Naruto n'en croyais pas ses oreilles

- Oui, mon Démon dit-elle en tapotant son ventre. On s'entend assez bien! elle rit

- Alors toi aussi tu possède un démon?

- Ouaip ! pourquoi tu dit " toi aussi" ?

Naruto hésita puis finalement il choisi de lui dire la vérité

- Oui je possède Kyuubi...

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Naruto l'avait redouté. mais il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Eh ? Sa va ?

- Alors c'est pour ça...

- De quoi ?

-C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont attaqué parce que je t'ai retrouvé Naruto!

Elle avait prononcé son nom alors qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé

- Comment connais tu mon nom ?

- Mon père a enfermé le démon dans un petit garçon qu'il avait appelé Naruto. c'est Jiraya qui m'a révelé toute la vérité. J'ai un an de plus que toi Naruto Uzumaki.

- Et alors ? Naruto était perdu

- Tu sais quel est mon nom de famille Naruto ?

- Euh non...

- Uzumaki..

Elle se tue comme si elle en avait trop dit. Naruto se débâtait dans sa tête. Toutes ses révélations. elle le savait et lui dit alors

-Tu es le fils du 4ème Naruto et tu es mon petit frère.

Naruto encaissa. il l'a regarda alors, il pleurait:

- Winry ?

Puis il fondit en larmes. Winry le prit dans se bras le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, il resta encore quelques instant dans les bras de sa sœur.

Sakura qui passait et qui voulait réconfortait Naruto eu un hoquet de surprise, car elle le vit berçait par une fille qui lui ressemblait étonnamment et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. encore une fois elle n'avait servi a rien, elle n'était qu'un fardeau.

Soudain elle vit la fille se penchait et murmurait un mot a l'oreille de Naruto. Celui ci se releva et regarda Sakura. Elle vit alors qu'il avait pleuré. Il lui fit signe de venir.  
Elle s'avança, quand elle arriva a leur hauteur elle commença à s'expliquait

- Euh je venais juste voir si tu allais bien mais je vais vous laissez vu que ça a l'air d'aller, tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoique se soit!

Naruto la regarda bizarrement et Winry eu un sourire taquin

- t'inquiète dit celle ci je ne suis pas sa copine tu peux te détendre.

C'est ce que Sakura fit aussitôt. Naruto la regarda éberlué

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle était ma copine ? dit-il en pointant Winry.

Sakura rougis et Winry explosa de rire elle tendit la main et se présenta.

- Winry Uzumaki pour vous servir Mademoiselle!

Sakura stoppa sa main dans son élan. elle avait bien entendue ? Uzumaki. Elle regarda Naruto qui avait pris un air grave.

- C'est ma grande sœur dit-il simplement.

- Ta grande sœur?

Winry lui expliqua tout en quelque secondes. Sakura hocha la tête.

- Je suis contente pour toi Naruto.

Puis elle se retourna et parti la tête basse.

- Ben qu'est ce qu'elle a?

Naruto était étonné ce n'était pas le caractère de Sakura de partir comme ça.

- Je crois bien qu'elle a peur que tu l'oublie car je suis là maintenant.

-Hein?

-Pfff, ta encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre sur les filles

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Naruto elle est amoureuse ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Tu rigole?

- Non. Tu devrais la rattraper!

-Je...

Winry lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Allez va-y on se voit plus tard!

Elle disparu. Naruto n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Il rattrapa alors Sakura

-Sakura attend!

Elle se retourna. Il n'y avait que Naruto, pas sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Elle avait était agressive malgré elle.

- Te dire que je t'aime et que personne ne prendra la place que tu as dans mon cœur.

Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa. Sakura passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme et se pressa contre lui. Elle l'aimait. Quand il se séparèrent Naruto la prit par la main et l'entraina derrière lui.

-Où va tu ?

-Voir Tsunade!

Son ton était glacial, Sakura se figea

- Pourquoi faire ?

Il se retourna la regarda avec des yeux tendres

- Tu va voir!

Il avait un compte a réglé.


End file.
